madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Urs (Name)
| Caption = Urz | Kana = ウルス | Romaji = Urusu | Age = 17 | Gender=Male | Occupation= Hunter Imperial Stable Boy (Former) Imperial Adviser (Former) | Position = Hunter Lebus Imperial Adviser (Former) | Weapon= Vorn Black Bow | Army= None Lebus Army (Former) | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu=Kaito Ishikawa }} ' Urs' is a name used by Tigre as his tribute for his late father, the real Urs. Character Information Appearance Urs's overall appearance bares similar appearance to Tigre's counterpart. Personality Despite sharing majority of Tigre's attributes, from valor and honesty to even pacifistic personality, Urs's counterpart was entirely different than Tigre's and depending on various circumstances, this alter-ego's personality also drastically changes. It was split in two main personas: Hunter Persona and Amnesia Persona. His first persona was his Hunter Persona, whom Tigre described as a lonely hunter from a remote village. According to this persona, which was fabricated via Lim's accounts, he was described to be a bear-pelt wearing hunter who hunts alone and due to his village "traditions", he is not allowed to take off his bear-fur or leaving his village. His second persona was his Amnesia Persona, whose personalities were entirely reflecting half of Tigre's counterparts, especially his bravery and selflessness. Contrasted to Tigre however, this alter-ego only remembered his name and possessed more polite and laid-back attributes. Additionally, this persona was more passive or even obedient to his benefactor and he would follow his/her orders without questioning their motives. He is also often seen loyal to his lord and wouldn't hesitate to save him/her from any dangers. For instance, he once saved Liza from Baba Yaga disregarding Liza's command. At the same time however, due to his amnesia this persona also lack of self-confidence or mettle, something which drove Tigre to protect his peers and allies from certain dangers. He was also easily suffered dilemma very quickly whenever he confronted difficult situations, especially when Lim asked him to chose his life between as Tigre or Urz. Nonetheless, he was still very level-headed and calm even in dangerous situations where both Liza and Naum notice during they're first meeting. Chronicles Role In Brune Civil War Tigre used this name during his war against Ludmila of Olmutz while wondering around Tatra's Mountains for a shortcut for Tatra Fortress. When he was hunting for food, he met Mila who also hunting the same food. Because of the bear fur Mila was unable to recognized Tigre, which led Tigre's name as Urz to avoid detection. Also, in this new persona, Tigre also learned more about Mila's past and her reluctant alliance with Thenardier. In a successful mission of besieging Tatra Fortress however, Tigre saved both Vanadis from the last Seven Chain assassin, but his similar archery skills prompted Mila to think that her enemy was in fact Urz she met in Tatra's snowy mountains. Role as Lebus Army's Figure Six months after the Civil War, Tigre took this moniker again but this time he suffered an amnesia after his survival from Torbalan's ambush. Prior his amnesia as Urs, he also lost his Black Bow in the progress as well while given a hospitality by the local villagers. Nevertheless, his archery skills did not fade as he easily shot two seagulls in an amazing height, which also attracted Elizaveta Fomina who nonchalantly picked him up. His participation in fighting against Ilda proven his worth by stopping Ilda from escaping by shooting at his horse, garnered a bigger impression to Liza, Naum and some Lebus soldiers. People Who Meet Urs There were few people who directly met Tigre's alter ego, especially since the news of Tigre's "death" by Torbalan's naval ambush. Due to the similarities of their archery skills and appearances (Arc Two only, in Arc One he was entirely covered by a bear-pelt), some deemed both Tigre and Urs looked exactly similar but only a few know the truth. Of all people who met Urs (Tigre), only Liza, Elen, Rurick, Damad and Mashas knew that both Tigre and Urs were the same person even under his amnesiac state. *Ludmila Lourie: Vanadis of Olmutz who met Urs's Hunter Persona during her war against Tigre and Elen. Urs's (farbricated) history has once prompted Mila to recruit him as her subordinate, a lucrative offer which he declined due to his village "tradition". It was through his archery skills Mila realized that both Urs and Tigre were the same person. She also the first and only person to meet Urs's Hunter Persona. *Elizaveta Fomina: Vanadis of Lebus who personally handpicked Urs (Tigre) from Lippner shores. It was his second persona allowed Tigre to stay in Lebus and more about Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis, especially after commenting her eyes as a cat. Being the only person who cherished Liza, he became the Thunder Vanadis's most prominent figure whom she not only valued greatly his charisma or abilities, but also her love interest when she developed a romantic affection towards him. Even after gaining information from Elen about Urs's real identity, Liza was more determined to prevent Urs from departing by all cost despite her peers discontent towards their kindled relationship. After Tigre finally regained his memories, Liza claimed the former persona went for a "vacation". *Naum: One of Liza's veteran knight and also Urs's (Tigre's) supervisor. Like Lebus citizens, Naum was formerly skeptical upon Urs due to his unknown origin despite Liza's desire to place him as her subordinate. Through a war between the Vanadis and Ilda, Urs's (Tigre's) display in the battle by stopping Ilda from fleeing garnered Naum's impression and even dubbed him as the "monster" in archery. *Lazarl:Liza's senior minister of Lebus. Like Naum and his fellow Lebus citizens, Lazarl was skeptical about Urs until his success in a mission in mediating Lebus's local villages. *Eleonora Viltaria: Vanadis of Leitmeritz who reunited with Urs (Tigre) two months after Tigre's "disappearance" in Asvarre's Sea. Prior her war council with Liza, the Wind Vanadis reunited with Tigre but she was heart-broken because Tigre has forgotten her and the rest of his soldiers. Despite suffering dilemma in between finding Tigre or protecting Zhcted, Elen remained optimistic as she believed that Tigre was still alive by dispatching Lim, Titta and Mashas for Lebus to confirm Tigre's survival. *Rurick:Elen's general who immediately recognized Urz as Tigre by sheer instinct. Because of this, Rurick not only caused Liza to snap while defending Urs from "taken-away", he also argued with Elen about retrieving the archer despite the Wind Vanadis's dilemma between the sake of Zhcted or Tigre. For reasons unknown, Rurick was replaced by Lim to investigate and confirm Urz's identity. *Ilda Kurtis *Baba Yaga:An infamous witch who was notorious in folklores. During their first battle where she was originally trying to kill Urs (Tigre), the witch witness Urs (Tigre) using his Black Bow's power to slay the Double-Headed Dragon. This display instantly changed Baba Yaga's mind as she decided to capture Urs(Tigre) for Drekavac before their final showdown. *Damad: An soldier from Muozinel who was originally tasked by Kureys to find Tigre's whereabouts and status. Thanks to his amnesia however, Tigre(Urs) was spared by Damad and instead befriended with him. Regardless, because of his confession Damad was among of few knew his identity. *Mashas Rodant: A old friend of both the real Urs and Tigre. After having been told about Urs (Tigre) from Elen, Mashas traveled for Lebus with Lim and Titta to confirm his identity. Once meeting him in person Mashas immediately hugged Urs (Tigre), happy to see him alive. *Titta: Tigre's housemaid who also traveled for Lebus to find Tigre as she was told about Tigre's recent appearance in Lebus. *Limlisha: Elen's adjutant who replaced Rurick to find and confirm Tigre's survival. Trivia *Of all people who were either assuming or guessing about his identity, only Liza, Rurick, Damad and Mashas knew well that over Urs's real identity as Tigre. Reference Navigation Category:Brune Category:Zhcted Category:Lebus Category:Male Character